HATE U, IDIOTS!
by Shan Tien Unnie
Summary: Kisah antara seorang Do Kyungsoo dan pacarnya. EXO D.O and OC


HATE U,IDIOT!

DISCLAIMER:FANFICTION INI HANYALAH KARYA SEMATA-MATA DAN TIADA KAITAN DENGAN WATAK DARIPADA FANFICTION INI BERASAL DARIPADA PENULIS SENDIRI(Shan Tien noona).

CAST: DO KYUNG SOO a.k.a D.O ( EXO K ) & KIRA ( OC )  
P.S- Hate U,Idiot! merupakan salah satu series daripada EXO ROMANTIC PROPOSE versi our Kyungie umm 3

"Kyungie...",panggilan yang terkesan manja itu membuatkan senyuman indah terukir di bibirnya ketika dia menoleh ke arah sang menghentikan kegiatan membacanya lalu melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh kekasihnya itu masuk ke dalam biliknya yang bernuansa hijau itu.

"Waeyo?",tanyanya disaat Kira,yeoja manis yang tadi memanggil namanya kini berada tepat di samping tempat tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya lalu memegang lengannya dengan lembut.

"Will you marry me...?",tanya yeoja manis berwajah cantik itu masih terukir di bibir yeoja manis yang berstatus yeojachingunya itu.

"MWO?!",tanyanya dengan nada yang agak tinggi kerana dilanda keterkejutan oleh pertanyaan yeoja itu.

"Aishhh...kau ingin membuat telingaku menjadi pekak,Kyungie?",ucap yeoja itu sambil mengusap telinga kirinya berulang Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahawa nada suaranya sangat tinggi sehingga mampu membuatkan orang kehilangan deria pendengaran mendengar teriakkannya? ok lupakan,itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Mianhae, kau macam apa itu?",ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kira yang masih mengusap telinga kirinya.

"Apakah sangat sakit,dear?Mianhae...",ucap Kyungsoo lagi ketika melihat Kira masih mengusap telinganya berulang kali.

'Apakah suaraku begitu kuat?',batin Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Tentu saja ini sakit,idiot!",ucap Kira kepada Kyungsoo.

"Idiot?",tanya Kyungsoo tak yang sudah bulat itu menjadi semakin bulat apabila mendengar Kira memanggilnya 'idiot'.

"Yes..I-D-I-O-T! Kyungsoo idiot! Idiot! Idiot!",balas Kira sambil memukul-mukul dada Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Yah! Itu sakit,dear!",ucap Kyungsoo sambil berusaha untuk menahan tangan Kira yang memukul dadanya.

"Kau seharusnya mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu Do Kyung Soo...!",ucap Kira sambil menatap masih ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah tadi aku sudah meminta maaf?Aku tidak sengaja,dear...Lagipun pertanyaanmu benar-benar tidak masuk akal...",ungkap Kyungsoo tanpa dia merasa bahawa Kira sedang tersinggung dengan ucapannya?

"Tidak masuk akal katamu? Jadi maksudmu tidak masuk akal jika aku memintamu untuk berkahwin denganku?! Kau benar-benar tidak peka Kyungsoo! Aku membencimu,IDIOT!",teriak Kira lalu melepaskan tangannya yang ditahan oleh berlari keluar dari bilik Kyungsoo setelah pegangan Kyungsoo padanya terlepas.

"Dear!",panggil Kyungsoo dengan perasaan yang kekasihnya itu akan pergi?Apakah Kira marah padanya? Ehem...tentu saja Kyungie!

"YAH! DO KYUNG SOO! TURUN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!",teriakkan yang berasal dari tingkat bawah rumahnya itu membuatkan dia segera melesat ke arah sumber suara.

"Dear...",panggilnya dengan lembut ketika dia menemukan kekasih cantiknya itu sedang duduk di bangku panjang di belakang saja orangtuanya sedang tidak berada di rumah,jika tidak pastinya mereka akan memarahinya kerana membuatkan calon menantu kesayangan mereka segera melangkah ke arah Kira kerana takut yeojachingunya itu akan semakin marah apabila dia tidak menghampirinya.

"Masih marah padaku,humm? Jeongmal mianhae...aku memang tidak peka...",bujuk Kyungsoo lalu memegang tangan menepis tangan Kyungsoo tanpa menghiraukan pujukan Kyungsoo kemudian duduk membelakangi Kyungsoo sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya pada dadanya,menandakan dia sedang merajuk kepada namjachingu yang dianggapnya tidak peka itu.

'Ternyata dia benar-benar marah',batin menyedarinya,Kyungsoo-ssi? =,=

"Aku membencimu...",ucap Kira setelah beberapa lama berdiam hanya mendengar ucapan Kira tanpa berniat untuk mengeluarkan takut akan tersilap bicara dan membuatkan pujaan hatinya itu menjadi semakin marah.

"Namun dengan bodohnya aku juga jatuh terhadap pesonamu...Aku membencimu kerana telah membuatkan hatiku kucar-kacir...Aku membencimu kerana membuatkanku merasa kehilangan jika tiada keberadaanmu di membencimu kerana selalu menghantui fikiranku,membuatkanku tidak bisa memikirkan perkara lain selain dirimu",ungkap masih membelakangi Kyungsoo,sementara namja bermata bulat itu masih setia mendengarkan setiap ucapannya.

"Aku membencimu kerana membuatku menjadi serakah,menginginkanmu hanya untuk diriku membencimu kerana membuatku menunggu...Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku,pendamping hidupku,tapi apa?Kau sangat tidak peka,Kyungsoo! Kau bahkan tidak pernah melamarku! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada namja idiot sepertimu?! Aku benar-benar membencimu,Do Kyung Soo...!",sambung Kira cantik itu benar-benar kesal pada saat sudah menebalkan mukanya untuk melamar Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu kerana Kyungsoo masih juga tidak bertindak untuk apa? Kyungsoo malah menganggap lamarannya tidak masuk akal?

GREP!

"Saranghae...",ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Kira dari hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan lembut Kyungsoo kepada Kyungsoo seolah-olah hilang melarikan diri apabila menerima pelukan hangat namja tampan itu.

"Maaf kerana kau harus menunggu lama untuk ini...",sambung Kyungsoo lagi lalu menyematkan sebentuk cincin ke jari manis tersenyum kerana melihat cincin tersebut tersemat indah di jari pemilik hatinya itu.

"Kyungie...ini...",ucap Kira sambil menatap cincin emas yang tersemat di jarinya.

"Aku ingin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberimu ini...Namun mungkin aku terlalu lama mengambil kerana membuatmu menunggu,dear...",jelas masih memeluk meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Kira dan menghembuskan nafas lega kerana akhirnya dapat memberikan cincin itu kepada Kira.

"Kau terlalu lama,Kyungie...Seharusnya kau melamarku lebih cepat agar aku tidak harus menebalkan muka menyuruhmu berkahwin membuatkanku menjadi wanita pertama di muka bumi ini yang melamar lelaki terlebih dahulu",balas hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan sedar,dia terlalu lama mengambil waktu.

"So...will you marry me?",tanya Kyungsoo.

"Of course I will...",jawab menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo dengan hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuan lembut Kira melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Kira agar duduk mengelus pipi Kira dengan lembut lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kira.

"I love you,dear...",ucap Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir Kira dengan lembut,menyalurkan semua rasa cintanya melalui ciumannya sementara Kira hanya memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman lembut Kyungsoo pada ...itulah yang mereka berdua rasakan pada saat manis itu akan tetap berkekalan dan bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kerana perasaan cintalah yang akan mengekalkan rasa manis itu 3

END.

How? Do you like it? Hehehe...Shan noona hanya tiba-tiba berfikir bagaimana ekspresi Kyungie jika ada wanita yang datanglah idea ini... Maaf jika tidak romantik seperti yang diharapkan,tapi Shan noona sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat ini,so...hope you enjoy this ff and please give me your review...:D

by,Shan Tien noona.

?Sunday, ?1 ?December, ?2013 00:01:05 


End file.
